People Can Forgive but They Can't Forget
by The Power of Words
Summary: After Voldemort is killed, Draco Malfoy is forced to move in with the Weasleys for a year. The war has changed him into a better person, but how can he make people see this? Dramione eventually. Non Epilogue Compliant.
1. The Verdict

This is my first story, so please review and tell me what you think! Constructive Criticism is great! Enjoy :) P.S. I own nothing

* * *

The Verdict

Hermione's POV

I'm freezing. As I stare at the goose bumps on my arm, I'm wishing I had brought a sweater. I know that I could easily cast a heating charm on myself, but the simple act of pulling my wand out of my trouser pocket and casting the charm seems too difficult. I'll just endure the cold. I'm sitting on a bench in the Ministry of Magic, down in the basement, just outside of courtroom 10. Sitting to my left is Harry Potter, my best friend, who is better known as the boy who defeated Voldemort. On my right is Ron Weasley, my other best friend. The bench we're sitting on is small, forcing us to sit close together, without any elbow room. The corridor outside the courtrooms is dark and empty, aside from us. The trial of the Malfoys is being held mere feet away from us, inside the courtroom, but we can't hear what was going on. Ron tried to use the extendable ears, with no luck. Someone's cast an imperturbable charm on the door. After we gave our testimonies, we were asked to leave the courtroom so the Wizengamot could deliberate. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were waiting with us until about five minutes ago, when they were called back into the courtroom. Why would the Wizengamot want to talk to them?

The Malfoys are the last of the Death Eaters to be tried, for now at least. Some of the Death eaters are still on the run. In the two weeks since the Final Battle,all of the Death Eaters that were captured have been tried and sent to Azkaban. The dementors have been removed from the wizard prison, replaced by Aurors. I wonder what's going to happen to the Malfoys. Will they be sent to Azkaban? That seems harsh, considering their special circumstances.

Draco Malfoy was only 16 when he joined the Death Eaters. Voldemort threatened to kill him and his family if he did not accomplish his mission. What choice did he have? Wouldn't anyone have done the same thing? In the end, Snape killed Professor Dumbledore in his place. Draco did not kill anyone during the war. Isn't being forced to torture people, to have Voldemort using his house as a headquarters, witnessing such horrible crimes and not being able to stop them punishment enough? Hopefully the Wizengamot will take this all into account. Narcissa Malfoy was not a Death Eater, but she may as well have been. She supported Voldemort for a long time, but in the end, she turned against him. She redeemed herself during the final battle when she betrayed Voldemort to save her son. Had she not lied to him, announcing that Harry was dead, the Dark side probably would have won. She and Lucius did not fight for Voldemort in the final battle. Lucius had been a true death eater, though. He was a part of Voldemort's inner circle. He had tortured and murdered people during the first war. However, he fell out of favor with Voldemort. He spent the last year as a prisoner in his own home, without a wand.

While I hope that the Wizengamot will try to see reason, I know that there has to be some sort of punishment. Witches and wizards all over the continent are demanding that the Malfoys be punished for their crimes. People want someone to blame for everything that has happened, and the Malfoys are easy targets.

Just as I was wondering how much longer we would have to wait here, Mrs. Weasley came out of the courtroom, looking troubled. Harry stood up.

"What's going on in there?" Harry asked her urgently.

"Let's not talk here, dears. The trial is over. I'll tell you everything when we get back to the burrow." She turned to leave, only to be stopped by Ron.

"You haven't told us what the verdict is!" Ron said, indignantly.

"You will have to wait until we get home, Ronald Billius Weasley," Mrs. Weasley replied, her tone suggested finality.

Harry, Ron and I followed Mrs. Weasley down the corridor at a brisk pace, up a flight of stairs, past the door to the Department of Mysteries, and into the lift. The dark marble and the torches that lit the walls caused memories to flash across my vision. I remember running through these halls during my fifth year during the battle of the department of mysteries, and again this year when we were hunting for the horcruxes. Those things seem so long ago. I feel like I'm watching scenes from someone else's life.

I heard the cool female voice announce that we had arrived at the atrium. When the lift doors opened, I was blinded by flashes of light. There was a large group of reporters assembled outside of the lifts, waiting for us. I vaguely registered that they were shouting questions at me as I pushed my way through the crowd, but I completely ignored them, not even offering a "no comment". The reporters have been constantly hounding us for the past two weeks, and I'm in no mood to deal with them today. I stepped into the first fireplace I came to, flooing to the Burrow without glancing back to make sure Harry, Ron and Mrs. Weasley were still behind me.

I stepped out of the fireplace into the Burrow's kitchen, brushing soot off. Ginny and George were sitting in the kitchen, waiting for everyone to get back. They had been sitting in complete silence. They both jumped up when I entered.

"What happened?" they asked at the same time.

"I have no idea," I said, walking over to the stove and pouring water from the kettle into a mug.

Before I could add the tea bag, Ginny yanked the mug out of my hands.

"What do you mean, 'I have no idea'!" George said.

"Your mom wouldn't tell us anything, she said she would tell us when we got back here," I replied, unfazed, grabbing my mug back from Ginny and adding the tea bag.

Just then Harry and Ron stumbled out of the fireplace, followed by Mrs. Weasley. Harry gripped the back of a chair, doubled over and out of breath.

"The reporters wouldn't let us leave. We had to fight our way out," he said.

"Where's dad?" Ginny asked, surveying the group.

"Yeah, where is he? Why isn't he with us?" Ron asked.

"There was something he had to do first. He should be home soon enough." Molly said, a shadow crossing he face.

The room was silent for a moment, and then George spoke up. "Are you going to tell us what happened?"

"Yes, of course. Why don't you all have a seat." I exchanged looks with Ginny. This didn't sound good. After everyone sat down around the table, Mrs. Weasley spoke.

"After deliberating for about a half hour, the Wizengamot couldn't come to an agreement, so they took a vote. It was very close. 27-23, in favor of zero prison time." There was silence. I was a bit shocked. None of them got prison time? Mrs. Weasley continued,

"They have come up with an alternate punishment." She paused. "All of the Malfoys are on probation. If they break any laws, they will be sent to Azkaban. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy have been sentenced to one year of house arrest, without magic. They will not be allowed to leave their manor for the next year. Narcissa will be allowed to purchase a new wand at the end of the year, but Lucius will never be allowed to use magic again. He will have to do things the muggle way for the rest of his life."

There was silence again. Lucius Malfoy, who despises muggles, forced to live the muggle way? It was very ironic.

"There is something else. The Wizengamot does not believe that Malfoy Manor is a good environment for Draco right now. He has been through a lot, and they want him to be closely monitored. That's why they called Arthur and I back in to the courtroom. They asked us to…. We've agreed to, well…. We have offered to take him in. Draco Malfoy will be living here with us for the next year."

I dropped my mug, and the quiet that had taken over the room shattered along with it.

"What!" Shouted George.

"How could you!" Ginny yelled.

"The Ferret can't live here! He hates us! He'll probably try to kill us in our sleep!" Ron shouted, enraged.

"Enough! I will not have one more word! Draco Malfoy is coming to live with us, and that's final. I expect you all to treat him with kindness and respect. That boy has been through enough, and he doesn't need you lot adding to his trouble!"

Everyone stopped their protesting immediately. Ron looked mutinous.

"Now, Arthur has taken him to retrieve his belongings. They should be here anytime. I want you to make him feel at home, understood?"

Everyone around the table cowered under her famous glare. We all value our lives to much to argue.


	2. The Terms

Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter! Here's another one for your enjoyment :D (Please review and tell me what you think)

* * *

The Terms

Draco's POV

"What do you think is going on?" My mother whispered, not turning her head.

"I have no idea," My father replied.

"Why would they ask the _Weasleys_, of all people,to come back in?" She asked him, puzzled.

"I don't know."

"Does it normally take this long? Shouldn't they have made a decision by now?" She sounded worried.

"I don't know, _dear_," he said, sounding exasperated.

"There is no need to take that tone with me," she replied.

"How can you expect _me_ to know why it's taking them so damn long? How would I-"

"_Because_, you have been on trial previously, so you should-"

At this point, I tuned them out. They can't even last _half an hour_ without arguing. Oh well… there's nothing I can do about that. Mother does have a point though. The Wizengamot _has_ been deliberating for a long time. And why would they bring the Weasleys back in? If only they hadn't cast the Muffliato charm, then I would be able to hear what's going on.

All of this waiting is really getting to me. After Potter killed the Dark Lord, I thought everything was going to get better, but it hasn't. The Ministry allowed us to go back to the Manor to await our trial, but I would have rather been in Azkaban than trapped in that house again. I haven't been able to eat anything. I've spent my nights lying awake, afraid of what will happen if I close my eyes. And I've waited. I waited two weeks, for this day, when my future would be decided by the Wizengamot. I don't think I can wait any longer, I might go crazy.

Suddenly, all of the members of the Wizengamot went back to their seats. My parents stopped arguing. Someone removed the Muffliato charm. Mrs. Weasley left the courtroom, leaving Mr. Weasley behind. Why is he still here? Kingsley Shacklebolt, the new Minister of Magic and Chief Warlock, stood up and cleared his throat.

"The Wizengamot has voted. The sentencing is as follows. Lucius Malfoy, you are permanently banned from using magic, or possessing a wand. You are also sentenced to one year of probation, during which you will be on house arrest." He paused, then continued, "Narcissa Malfoy, you are sentenced to one year of probation and house arrest, during which, you are forbidden to use magic. At the end of this time, you may purchase a new wand. If either of you violate the terms of your sentence or break wizarding law, you will face the Wizengamot again, and we will not so lenient next time."

The stern look on his face made Kingsley's message very clear. They will surely go to Azkaban if they violated their probation… I'm sure father is going to be in jail in no time. Lucius Malfoy, forced to live like a muggle? I glanced over at him. His face is a ghostly white. He looks like he might be sick. I give him a month, at best.

"Now, onto the sentencing of Draco Malfoy."

I looked up immediately, my full attention on the man about to reveal my fate. I gripped the arms of the chair to stop my hands from shaking.

"Draco Malfoy, the Wizengamot has determined that since you were not of age when you joined the Death Eaters, and you would have been killed along with the rest of your family had you not followed Lord Voldemort's orders, you cannot be held responsible for your crimes."

I let out the breath that I hadn't realized I was holding. But before I could begin to feel relieved, he continued.

"_However_, we have decided to put you on probation for the next year, as a precaution, so we can monitor your behavior."

My stomach dropped. "_Probation_! You just said that I couldn't be held responsible!"

"Mr. Malfoy, you will not shout in this courtroom. Now, as I was saying. We want to keep an eye on you, to make sure that you are being an upstanding citizen. Without monitoring and support, we worry you might return to your old ways. We have also decided that Malfoy Manor is not a good environment for you right now. So, we have arranged for you to stay with another family for the year. "

"What? No! You can't take my baby from me!" My mother shouted hysterically.

"Mrs. Malfoy, please do not interrupt me. We are only trying to do what is best for Draco. The Malfoy Manor is not the best place for him to be right now. The Weasleys are _very_ good people, and they have kindly agreed to take him in, so there is really no need to wo-"

"The Weasleys! You're making me go live with the _WEASLEYS_?"

"You can't take him from me!" mother cried.

"Silencio!" Kingsley shouted.

I suddenly found myself unable to make a sound. I turned to my left to see my mother sobbing silently. Past her, I could see my father, sitting completely still and staring straight ahead, seemingly unaware of anything going on around him. He must be in shock, or something.

"Now, as I was saying. Draco, you will be going to live with the Weasleys. They are going to act as your probation officers, and your guardians. You will do as they say. Should you do anything wrong, they will decide how you will be punished. If you commit any serious crimes, you will be brought back before the Wizengamot. When Hogwarts reopens, you will be required to go back and retake your seventh year. Professor McGonagall will be watching you very closely while you are there. We expect you to be on your best behavior, get good grades, and pass your NEWTs. You will not be able to visit your parents during the next year, but you may Owl them." He paused, "At the end of the year, you will be re-evaluated by the Wizengamot. If you have satisfied the terms of your probation, and proved to us that you have changed, you will be a free man, and we will expunge everything from your permanent record."

Kingsley removed the silencing charm. Mother is still sobbing quietly.

"Do you all understand the terms of your sentencing and agree to comply with them?"

No one said anything for a moment. Then mother and I both said yes at the same time. Father didn't respond. I turned to look at him. He was still staring straight ahead.

"Mr. Malfoy? Do you understand the terms?" Kingsley asked, raising his voice. There was no answer. "Mr.-"

"Yes, I understand," he sneered. I guess he's been paying attention after all.

"Good. Now, you will have two minutes to say your goodbyes."

The chains binding my wrists to the chair retracted. I rubbed my wrists and stood up. Father was standing, brushing himself off. Mother seemed to have pulled herself together, and was no longer crying.

"Narcissa, Draco, come," He ordered, a haughty expressing taking over his face. He led us to the opposite side of the room, away from the Wizengamot.

"Son, I…" he was at a loss for words. "It's my actions that brought us here, what has happened to us in the last year… I take the blame. I am sorry. You deserve better." He pulled me into a very awkward hug, patted me on the back, and then stepped away.

What in the name of Merlin just happened? Did my father just… apologize? That _sounded_ like an apology. And he _hugged_ me. He's never hugged me.

"I thought you said that a Malfoy should never apologize?"

"Yes, well, I used to say a lot of things."

Hell has frozen over. My father just said he's sorry, and I'm about to go live with the _Weasleys_. What's happening to the world?

Mother has started crying again. She launched herself at me, and is now hugging me like her life depends on it.

"Really, mother. It's only a year."

"I-I've ju-just gotten you b-back, and they're t-taking you a-wa-way again," she sobbed into my shirt, her voice muffled. I patted her on the back and told her everything would be okay, but all of my attempts to comfort her are failing. I looked up and saw a couple of Aurors coming towards us, along with Mr. Weasley. When they were a few feet away, the tall, dark haired Auror cleared his throat.

"Time's up," he said, and my mother gripped me tighter. I pried her off of me.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, we need you to come with us," said another Auror.

"NO! I won't leave him!" Two of the Aurors grabbed her arms, "No! Please!" she begged.

"We're sorry, but this is the way it has to be," one of them said.

My father turned to me with a stern, slightly scary look on his face. "I expect you to keep your nose clean, and do exactly as you're told. I do not want to hear that you've been misbehaving, do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir," I replied, wondering what exactly he thought he could do to me if I didn't follow his orders, since he'll be on house arrest, and he can't use magic.

"Good," He said, seeming satisfied by my answer. He held out his hand to me. I looked at him, questioningly, and then took it.

"Goodbye, Son."

"Goodbye, Father."

He released my hand. I turned to my mother. I'm going to miss her...

"Goodbye, Mother," I said, hugging her one last time. "I love you. I'll write to you as much as possible." I released her.

Then I watched as they dragged my incoherent mother away, to who knows where, with my father following right behind them, knowing that I won't see them for another year.


	3. A Very Important Job

I hope you like this next chapter :) R&R!

* * *

A Very Important Job

Draco's POV

Now it's just Mr. Weasley and I in the courtroom. All of the members of the Wizengamot are gone.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked, looking uncomfortable.

"Where are we going?"

"We need to get your things."

"Okay."

"I'm going to take you by side-along apparition." He grabbed my elbow, and I felt the unpleasant sensation of being squeezed through a small tube. It was over in a moment.

We landed on the front steps of Malfoy Manor. Someone must have removed the protective spells. As I walked toward the front door, it swung open. The entrance hall was shrouded in darkness. I headed towards the magnificent grand staircase. When I reached the first landing I turned left. As I walked down the dark hallway, memories came rushing back, and none of them were good. I walked faster, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible. After a minute of twists and turns we came to a staircase. We reached the top of the staircase, and entered a drawing room. It's my own private area of the house. My room and two guest rooms lead off the drawing room. This has always been my sanctuary. No one would bother me up here. I could come here to be alone, and to get away from everything. But even this place is not free of the bad memories.

I walked across the room and pushed open the doors to my bedroom. It looks the same as always. Everything screams Slytherin, and wealth. The floors are hardwood and covered in Persian rugs. The fixtures are all silver, many carved into the shape of serpents. The wallpaper is a dark shade of green, which perfectly matches the velvet curtains. My mahogany desk sits on the far side of the room, in front of one of the large windows. To the right of the desk are the doors leading out to my balcony, which overlooks the gardens. The right side of the room is occupied by my wardrobe and my king size four poster bed. The hangings are green, along with the bedding. My school trunk is sitting at the end of the bed. On the left side of the room a black leather couch and two matching armchairs are arranged around a coffee table, in front of the fireplace. There are book shelves built into the walls on either side of the fireplace. Also on the left wall, to the right of the fireplace, is the entrance to my bathroom.

Mr. Weasley must have gotten tired of walking around in the dark, because he flicked his wand, causing all of the lights to turn on.

"Do you need any help?" he asked me.

"No, I'm perfectly capable of packing on my own," I replied, and walked toward my bed.

I kneeled down in front of my trunk and unlatched it. It's already half full. My cauldron, with my potion ingredients inside, is on the left side of the trunk, next to my scales. My schoolbooks are in a stack on the right side of the trunk, with my school bag, which I'm using to store my ink, quills and parchment, on top. In the middle, lying on the very bottom, are my Quidditch robes, which I haven't worn in over a year. My Nimbus 2001 is strapped to the lid of the trunk.

I stood up and walked over to my wardrobe, opened it, and started removing the things I need. If only I hadn't lost my wand during the battle of Hogwarts. Magic would make packing so much easier. I made a bunch of trips back and forth from my wardrobe to my trunk. I arranged two stacks in my trunk. My traveling cloak and school robes went on top of my Quidditch robes, along with my shirts, trousers, and jumpers that I wear for school. I put my pointy wizard's hat; my ties; my winter hats, scarves, and mittens; and my trainers on the top of that stack. In the other stack I put my boxers, undershirts, socks, pajamas, house coat, and my muggle clothes. Yes, I own muggle clothes. Who would have guessed?

Next I went into the bathroom and collected my body wash, shampoo, conditioner, comb, hair gel, deodorant, cologne and shaving kit. I put everything into my toiletry case, and exited the bathroom.

As I walked back to my trunk, I noticed that Mr. Weasley was still standing in the exact same spot next to the door, fidgeting and looking uncomfortable. I placed the toiletries in my trunk, and then tried to think of what else I'm going to need. I went to my bookshelf and grabbed a few of my favorite books and a couple that I haven't read yet. There's probably nothing to do at the Weasleys house, so I can read to pass the time. Finally I grabbed my sneakoscope and my money bag from my bedside table, put them in my trunk, and shut it.

I walked over to my desk. Sitting on top is an empty owl cage. My eagle owl, who I named Iris, was a present from my parents when I received my Hogwarts letter. She must not be back from her hunting trip, yet. This causes a bit of a dilemma. It could be hours before she returns. How will I tell her where I've gone? I don't think Mr. Weasley will let me wait here until she gets back…

Then it hit me. I snapped my fingers. My favorite house elf appeared instantly, wearing a clean, white table cloth like a toga.

"Boxy is here, master. What does master need? Is master needing food? Boxy can-," she said very quickly, bowing so low her nose touched the ground.

"No, no, I don't need anything to eat. I-,"

"Is master sure? Boxy would be happy to-,"

"I'm sure. Now, I have something I'd like you to do for me."

"Anything for master."

"Ok. When my owl gets back, will you please tell her to go to the Weasley residence? "

"Of course! Boxy will tell her."

"Now, I'm going to be staying there for a while, but I want you to-,"

"Master is leaving?" she asked, shocked.

"Yes. I have to go away for a while." Oh no, she looks like she's about to cry.

"But I have another _very important_ job for you." This cheered her up instantly.

"I need you to stay here, and take care of my parents while I'm gone. Do you think you can do that for me?"

"Oh, yes, sir. Boxy will do it, Boxy won't disappoint master!"

"Good. I want you to come give me reports every two weeks, and tell me what's going on. And I want you to come to me right away if anything bad happens, do you understand?"

"Yes, Boxy understands!"

"Thank you, Boxy. Now, why don't you go wait for them to get home? I think they'll be here soon. And don't forget to tell my owl where I've gone." As soon as I finished speaking, Boxy gave a little curtsy and then disappeared with a crack.

"I'm finished," I said, turning to Mr. Weasley, who was looking at me like I'd grown a second head.

"Er, Wonderful!" he said, after a moment's hesitation.

"We are going to, er, floo,to the Burrow. I'll just-"

"What's the '_Burrow_'?" I asked, perplexed.

"That's the name of our home, of course," He said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, right…"

"As I was saying. I'll just shrink your trunk for you," He pointed his wand at my trunk and it became small enough to fit in my pocket, "and we can go."

I grabbed Iris's cage from my desk, and then picked my pocket sized trunk up off the ground and slid it inside my robes. Mr. Weasley was walking over to the fireplace, so I followed him. We stopped in front of the cold, empty grate. Mr. Weasley lit a fire, and then grabbed a handful of Floo Powder.

"I think it would be best if we went together. Are you ready?"

Am I ready? Am I ready to go _live_ with the Weasleys? Not at all. But I know that's not what he meant, so I just say, "Yes."

"Ok. On three," He tossed the powder into the flames, and they turned green.

"One, two, THREE," on three, we both stepped into the flames. Mr. Weasley shouted, "The Burrow!" and we were spinning away from Malfoy Manor.


	4. The Burrow

I'm REALLY sorry it to me so long to update... I've been super busy with school, but I'm going to try harder! I already have half of the next chapter written. So, R&R! P.S. I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

Draco's POV

I stumbled out of the fire place, coughing. I looked up to find myself in an unfamiliar kitchen. Mr. Weasley walked over to stand next to Mrs. Weasley, by the stove. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and one of the Weasley twins (I never could tell them apart) were sitting around the kitchen table. All eyes were on me.

I wonder what I must look like, standing in the Weasley's kitchen, wearing my best dress robes, and covered in soot. No one said anything. Then Mrs. Weasley rushed over to me, pulling me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Welcome to our home," She said, and then let go.

What the hell was that!

"We all know how hard this is for you, but we're here to help. If you need anything, just ask Arthur or I."

Apparently, I'm not the only one shocked by her behavior. Everyone in the room is giving her questioning looks. That is, everyone but Mr. Weasley, who is staring determinately out the window.

"Now, you're going to be staying in Bill and Charlie's old room. Arthur, why don't you go show him where it is."

"Uh, follow me," He muttered, walking out of the room. I followed him out. He led me through a shabby living room, and up a narrow staircase. We stepped off at the first landing. There were three doors leading off of a small hallway. Mr. Weasley walked to the door on the right and opened it.

"This is your room. That," he pointed to the room directly across from it, "is Ginny's room. Hermione sleeps there as well. And that," he pointed to the door at the end of the hall, "is the bathroom. You'll be sharing with the girls."

I have to share a bathroom with two girls? Just when I thought this couldn't possibly get any worse…

I walked into 'my' room. It's small. There are two twin beds, with a nightstand in between them. Two dressers are opposite the beds. On the far side of the room there is a small window, with a desk in front of it. The entire room is decorated in Gryffindor colors.

I walked across the room and set Iris's cage on the desk. All I can see out the window is a cornfield. I pulled my miniature sized trunk out of my pocket and turned to face Mr. Weasley.

"Will you un-shrink my trunk for me?"

"Oh, yes. I forgot you don't have a wand," He said, and he pointed his wand at my trunk, making it grow back to its normal size, and settle on top of one of the beds.

"Why don't you change and get cleaned up, and then come down for lunch." He paused for a moment. He looked as though he wanted to say something else, but he seemed to think better of it. With a slight shake of his head, he left the room, closing the door behind him.

I threw myself down on the free bed, and put my face in my hands. Why is all of this happening to me? That's the question I've been asking myself for the past year and a half. Why me? Why must I suffer? But I know why.

Standing up, I walked over to my trunk. I opened it, and pulled out a pair of jeans and my favorite T-shirt. The shirt is black, has long sleeves, and there's a snitch zooming around on the front. I undressed and put on the clothes in a mindless haze, suddenly finding myself standing next to my trunk in casual attire. Closing my trunk, I left the room and went in the bathroom.

It's a cramped room. It has a bath/shower with an ugly, floral patterned curtain, a toilet, a sink, and a small linen closet. I closed the door stood in front of the sink, looking in the mirror. My face and hair are still covered in soot. I turned on the faucet, splashed water on my face, rinsed my hair, and then used the towel next to the sink to dry off. Looking back into the mirror, I hardly recognize myself. My face is gaunt, and my eyes have dark circles under them. My skin, which has always been pale, is now ghostly white. My hair, which used to be shiny, is dull. I look ill. But the worst thing is the dead look in my eyes. I turned away, unable to look at myself any longer, and headed downstairs.

* * *

I know its short, but the next one will be longer. Please review and tell me what you think!


	5. An Unwelcome Guest

Hello my wonderful readers! Can you forgive me for taking so long to post this? Will it help if I say I'm REALLY sorry? I promise I'll do better! Read and Review :)

* * *

Hermione's POV

I repaired the mug with a wave of my wand, and siphoned the spilt tea off of the floor. Then, I placed the mug in the sink, and walked to the other side of the kitchen, where Harry and Ron were talking in terse whispers.

"…They've gone mad! What are they thinking, offering to let him live with us!" Ron was saying.

"I don't know. They must have their reasons…" Harry replied, looking doubtful.

"But he's a Death Eater! How can they do this? Mione, what do you think?"

"Well, it sounds as if the ministry asked them to take Malfoy. I wonder what they said to convince them…."

"Who cares what they said! I don't want that scum living in my house! I know I testified for him, but when I said he shouldn't go to Azkaban, I didn't mean that I wanted him _here_," Ron said.

"I don't want him here either, Ron, but what are we supposed to do about it?" I said.

"Make him leave! We need to talk to mum, make her see sense."

"I don't think that will work. She seems really adamant about it." I told him.

"Come on, Harry, back me up. All we have to do is make mum realize what a mistake it is to let him stay here," He said, turning to Harry.

"I think Hermione's right, Ron. Your mum is determined to let him stay. There's nothing we can do," Harry said.

"We have to do something!" Ron half whispered- half shouted.

"Let's just ignore him. That's all we can do," I said.

Ron glowered at Harry and me for a moment, and then turned away. He went and sat down at the table, scowling. Harry and I followed, me sitting to Ron's left, and Harry to his right. George and Ginny then sat themselves across from us, both looking rather gloomy.

"I still can't believe this," Ginny said.

"To tell the truth, I'm not all that surprised. I always thought mum was off her rocker," George said, only half joking. "Actually, I'm just wondering how she convinced dad."

And just then, green flames burst into the fireplace. Mr. Weasley stepped out in a much more graceful manner than Malfoy, who stumbled out, coughing. Malfoy also somehow managed to get himself covered in soot, while Mr. Weasley only had a bit on the tip of his nose, which he brushed off. Malfoy was quite a sight standing there in his expensive dress robes, covered in soot, holding a rather large owl cage, and looking very out of place. The room was quiet for a moment, and then Mrs. Weasley rushed over to Malfoy.

"Welcome to our home," She said, pulling Malfoy into a hug.

The look on Ron's face was almost comical. His jaw went slack, and his eyes looked like they were going to bulge out of his head. Ginny, George, and Harry all had similarly shocked looks on their faces.

"We all know how hard this is for you, but we're here to help. If you need anything, just ask Arthur or me," Mrs. Weasley said to Malfoy, in her most comforting, motherly voice.

"Now, you're going to be staying in Bill and Charlie's old room. Arthur, why don't you go show him where it is," She said, looking over her shoulder at Mr. Weasley.

"Uh, follow me," He said, and Malfoy followed him out of the room.

"Now, you all can help me get lunch ready." Mrs. Weasley said, turning to face us.

Everyone stood up and went to work. Ginny went to help Mrs. Weasley with the cooking, Harry and George started setting the table, and Ron and I were sent to pick more vegetables from the garden. As soon as we reached the garden, he exploded.

"What the bloody hell was that! She hugged him! She HUGGED a MALFOY! She's lost it. She really has. Gone mad…" Ron continued to grumble under his breath as we gathered the vegetables. Once we had everything we needed, we headed back inside. Ron's muttering stopped when we entered. Mr. Weasley had returned to the kitchen while we were outside, but Malfoy was nowhere to be seen. Mrs. Weasley took the vegetables from us, and with a wave of her wand they were being washed, peeled and chopped up of their own accord. A few minutes later, the meal was complete. That's one great thing about magic. With a few spells, you can really speed up the cooking process. That is, if you know how. I am, unlike Mrs. Weasley, utterly hopeless at cooking magic.

We all sat down. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat at either end of the table, with everyone else in the middle. Harry, Ron and I sat on one side, with Ginny and George on the other side. That left the seat across from me empty. We sat in uncomfortable silence, with Mrs. Weasley shooting nervous glances at the door. After a few minutes, she seemed to decide that Malfoy wasn't going to come down to lunch. She cleared her throat and said, "Let's eat."

Everyone began serving themselves food. No one else noticed him come in. He stood in the doorway, looking apprehensive. He's washed off all of the soot, and traded his dress robes for jeans and a t-shirt. I don't think I've ever seen him in muggle clothes. He looks rather… nice. You know, for Malfoy. He just stood there for a minute, taking in the scene before him. Then our eyes met.

That's when I noticed. His cold, gray eyes have this dead sort of look. In that brief moment, his eyes betrayed him. I could see how much pain he's in. But then the moment was over. Almost as if the door he hides his feelings behind had been ajar, and I'd gotten one short glimpse inside, before the door was slammed shut in my face.

My observation of his feelings did not go unnoticed. Malfoy's expression turned into a scowl. He stepped forward and dropped into the seat across from me; looking angry with himself for letting his guard down. Everyone froze, and all eyes turned to Malfoy.

"Oh, you're here!" Mrs. Weasley said, sounding pleasantly surprised. "We're having beef stew. You can serve yourself."

Malfoy didn't say anything. Instead, he poured himself a glass of milk, and started spooning stew into his bowl. We all returned to eating. That is, all of us except for Ron. Ron was just sitting there, glaring at Malfoy, and not touching his food.

"Will you pass the rolls, please?" Malfoy asked Ginny, in an emotionless voice.

"Don't talk to her, Ferret." Ron said, and Ginny's hand stopped in mid-air, hovering over the rolls.

"Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley yelled.

"Ginny, switch seats with George," Ron said, ignoring his mother.

"Excuse me? You can't tell me what to do!" Ginny shouted indignantly.

"Oh yes I can! I don't want my sister sitting next to a Death Eater!"

"Ronald Billius Weasley! I will not allow this sort of behavior in my house! Apologize right now!" Mrs. Weasley shouted, standing up.

"What! I'm not apologizing to him!" Ron yelled back, also standing up.

"Then go to your room!"

"I haven't eaten yet!"

"Well, maybe next time you will think before you speak. Now, go to your room."

Ron started to protest, but Mr. Weasley cut him off. "Do what your mother says," He said firmly.

Ron stood frozen for a moment, mouth agape. Then, he stormed out of the kitchen, slamming the door behind him. Mrs. Weasley sat back down, trying to compose herself.

"I'm very sorry about that, Draco."

"It doesn't matter," Malfoy said, not looking at anyone.

"Here," Ginny said as she handed the rolls to Malfoy. He grabbed a roll, and started eating. The rest of lunch passed in silence. After everyone finished eating, Ginny and I offered to clean up. We started to wash the dishes, not speaking. Mrs. Weasley was the last person to leave, and the moment the door shut behind her, Ginny started.

"Can you believe him? Always telling me what to do! I don't know how you put up with him!"

"Ron means well. He just…" I sighed.

"I don't care if he 'means well'! I'm not a child! I'm going to be seventeen in _two_ months, and I can take care of myself," Ginny said, scrubbing a plate much harder than was necessary. "I'm tired of him being so damn overprotective!"

"When one of your brothers stops being overprotective…. I'll eat Crookshanks," I said, laughing. Ginny grinned.

The rest of the day passed without incident. Malfoy stayed in his room, not coming down for dinner. His absence seemed to cheer Ron up slightly. Dessert was interrupted by a large eagle owl tapping on the window. When Mrs. Weasley opened the window, the beautiful bird flew right into the kitchen, and perched itself on top of the cupboard. It was a few minutes before we deduced that the owl must belong to Malfoy.

As I lay in bed, trying to fall asleep, I couldn't help but wonder where my parents were. Are they okay? Harry, Ron and I are going to searching for them in Australia, just as soon as things settle down a bit. I'd really like to get a new wand before we go, too. I'm sick of using the one that belonged to Bellatrix. I drifted off to sleep, thinking about when I would get to see my parents again.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! (Hint- reviews make me post new chapters sooner)


End file.
